Finally Free
by cw2k
Summary: This story takes place in MK Deception but it focuses on the Edenian traitor, Tanya, from her perspective. Some parts of this story were taken from the Love & War stories, 1 and 2. How this corruption of evil that plagued her for years was removed from her is a mystery she must solve alone. Will Edenia cope with this change, with the Dragon King's return looming on the horizon?
1. Introduction

Finally Free

Introduction

I am the daughter of the Edenian Ambassador. An henchwoman and worshipper of Shinnok. I may appear to be innocent, but I was corrupted by dark magic, though no one truly knows how or why. This corruption has caused me to betray my realm in favor of Shao Kahn, who merged Edenia with Outworld long ago. Since then I made a lot of enemies, one in particular was Jade, one of Edenia's highly-esteemed generals and bodyguard of Princess Kitana, who I also despise because of her popularity. I would ally with whoever would help achieve my goals for ultimate power, but most of the time, they became obsolete. I've spent my entire life in Outworld, hoping for a chance to return to Edenia. Shao Kahn was planning to invade Earthrealm, something I did not wish to take part of. I served many masters, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, and even Onaga, the Dragon King. I thought I had great power in my hands as promised, until one day, all of that has changed when I met a certain Earthrealmer, Chris. He was being attacked by Kano and his Black Dragon thugs. I stopped them immediately before they can kill him. I took him to my campsite to accelerate his recovery and earned his trust when I explained to him that my birthplace is on the verge of being rebuilt. Immediately, I fell in love with him. He took it upon himself to defeat Shao Kahn and save Earthrealm. I realized that he was the real deal. I decided to play along as his 'girlfriend', but five years later, I used his love and trust to backstab him. I revealed to him that I planned on killing Jade, whom he had a love interest, the same woman who stole him from me. I learned that Kitana shared the same interest. It was then that Kano had mentally tortured Chris, much to my delight. The Dragon King's return was rapidly approaching and I was ready to serve him, and finally kill Jade, win Chris back, and kill him. Something changed that night while I was sleeping, however, something that will change my life forever. My name is Tanya, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1: Corrupted No More

Finally Free

Chapter 1: Corrupted No More

It was late at night and I was asleep. I ended up waking up, feeling something in my body. Suddenly, some blue aura was surrounding me. I got up and looked at my hands.

"What's going on?"

I started feeling excruciating pain all around me, then the blue aura left my body, causing me to collapse on the floor.

The blue aura took on a human form. I couldn't see it, but it looked like... me. My eyes slowly opened and what I saw is like looking in the mirror. It was... me, in a yellow and black leotard, yellow armbands, a yellow skirt and yellow boots. She had no puplis like me and her hair much longer than mine. This was me when I joined the Deadly Alliance of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi.

"Who are you?"

"I'm you."

"But you cannot be..."

"Oh, I am. I knew one day we would finally meet."

"You look just like me. Only..."

"Your eyes. Unlike mine, you have pupils."

I looked in the mirror and I was shocked that my eyes returned to normal.

"Why are you here?"

"To one day ensure that you are not. Once Onaga is revived, I will help him conquer the realms! And you, you will cease to exist. Goodbye... for now."

After that, she punched me in the face, causing me to break the mirror.

It turns out that I have a evil twin, or my former alter-ego. I could not believe it. What sorcery created her? One thing I know for sure, I must stop her. How will I do so I cannot say at the moment. All I can say is, I'm finally free...


	3. Chapter 2: A New Day

Finally Free

Chapter 2: A New Day

The following morning I woke up, still groggy after what happened last night. I discovered my evil twin, possibly born from sorcery. I left my camp, trying to make sense over what happened to me. The fact that my eyes are back to normal should tell me something. As I kept walking, I thought about my nemesis, Jade. Even with my eyes back to normal, she would still see me as a deceitful traitor, so helping her understand my situation will be difficult. I then thought about this Earthrealmer I met a while back. The one man i betrayed. His name is Chris. What a fool I was for breaking his heart. I know how men are when it comes to love. I always thought it was a weak emotion, but with Chris, that night when we made love, it changed my perspective on the subject. What really troubles me is how someone like him could love a woman like me. I did not even mention to him that I betrayed my realm, for I would lose his trust. I already lost his trust, and knowing that, I doubt he would trust me again, as with anyone else who knows me, considering my track record. Still, I can't help but wonder if the love he shared with me that night was something I could never have, but when I felt him inside me for the first time, it felt just right. Then, I felt something pouring into me as our lovemaking was finished, his essence.

"Tanya!"

Way to ruin my deep thoughts! I turned around and it was a fellow Edenian, Rain.

"I finally found you."

"Rain, I don't have time for this. There is a problem I must solve."

Rain could tell something about me was off.

"Your eyes. They're... normal. How is this possible?"

"Something happened to me last night. It's hard to explain but... I feel like I've been cleansed."

"Impossible! Like me, you too have drifted into darkness."

"Something I never should have! Just because of my hatred toward Kitana does not exactly mean I wanted to kill her. My family respected her, Rain. I was never... happy."

Rain could tell of this change I went through.

"You wish to return to Edenia, Tanya, but Sindel would not be so generous of your presence."

"I understand that, Rain. I know I can never go back."

"What will you do now?"

"I'm going to Earthrealm."

"You would go to that realm which lacks beings of magic?"

"Please, Rain. Like I said, there is a problem I must solve, and I prefer it if I solve it alone."

"What about the Dragon King?"

"My evil self will serve him..."

"Your evil self?

"My... evil twin..."

"I do not recall you having a twin."

"She revealed herself to me last night. I know it's hard to believe but it's true. I must go, Rain."

As I walked past him, he turned around, seeing that I am not the same person he knew. I respect Rain. He is the Prince of Edenia, but I could tell he fell through hard times, having to ally himself with Shao Kahn, promised that he would have his own army after a denial from the Edenian Resistance.

I decided to take a portal to Earthrealm to see Chris, in hopes that he can understand my situation, and hope he would forgive me. But first, a change of attire and a haircut was needed...


	4. Chapter 3: Forgiveness

Finally Free

Chapter 3: Forgiveness

Before I went to Earthrealm, I decided to get a haircut and a change of my outfit. I go myself a new graduated bob hairstyle complete with blunt bangs. I got rid of my leotard and put on a unique Egyptian-type bustier with a pearl necklace. Along with black pants with gold trims.

During the evening, I made my way to Earthrealm, but on the way, I found Chris sitting in the Living Forest, crying with his hands covering his face. I could tell he was crying, for what reason, I do not know. I could tell something happened. So I went to him.

"Chris?"

He saw me, with a new look.

"..."

I sat next to him.

"Why are you crying?"

"The woman I used to love... betrayed me..."

I knew who he was talking about. My alter-ego...

"Do you recognize me, Chris?"

He noticed the black eye shadow across my eyes, but he also noticed the irises in my eyes.

"Tanya?"

"Yes."

"You look different..."

He got up away from me.

"But how do I know you're the same backstabber that degraded me from earlier?"

"I know what I did was wrong. You were my one chance at true love, and... I ruined it. But you don't know the whole story."

"Save it. I will not be fooled again. Leave me be."

"Chris, please..."

"HOW COULD YOU SIDE WITH THAT BASTARD, KANO? You have any idea what's he done to me in the past?

"I know what you lost."

"AND YOU JUDGE ME? I cannot believe that I've met a woman who just breaks your heart for no good reason."

He's right.

"I did side with Kano, but I did it only to see you again. I was playing along..."

I couldn't speak anymore as I started crying.

"I bet you were."

"What is the meaning of this?"

There was a morbid obese man and a young woman next to him.

"YOU!"

"Li Mei..."

"Get away from him..."

"Li Mei, you don't understand..."

"Leave now or I'm tearing your head off. Got it?"

I lowered my head and walked away. I knew Chris wouldn't forgive me, and who can blame him? I sat down on a log nearby crying.

"Was that the woman that broke your heart?" the man asked.

"Yes, Master Bo' Rai Cho. Her name is Tanya."

"Chris, something's off about her," said Li Mei.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. She's over there crying. I know she broke your heart, but if you talk to her, you'd understand her situation."

"Li Mei is right. I sense some change in her personality."

Chris nodded in agreement and walked toward me.

"Tanya?"

He sat next to me.

"Li Mei and Master Bo' Rai Cho had noticed some change in your personality."

I looked at him. He took my hand.

"What happened to you?"

"I... discovered... my evil twin."

"Evil twin?"

"Yes. It happened last night. Some strange aura was surrounding me. Then, some spirit escaped my body and it turns out that this spirit was, in fact, an evil version of me."

"Tanya, you've been cleansed."

"What?"

"You are reborn, Tanya, much different then this twin of yours."

"Do you forgive me, of the terrible things I said about killing Jade?"

"You'll need to show her that you have indeed changed. If this twin of yours does exist, then we need to stop her."

"Chris, I need to do that myself."

Chris understood why I needed to do this alone. He laid his hand on my thigh.

"I hope you know what you're doing, because I have no doubt this twin will try to kill you."

"I know."

Chris held me close to him. It felt good to be forgiven for once. Yet I wonder how the others will react. Only time will tell.


	5. Chapter 4: The Encounter

Finally Free

Chapter 4: The Encounter

The moment between Chris and me was indeed something special. We began kissing. Our lips locked. It was this very moment that I wished would last forever.

Chris and I went back to his campsite.

"I hope this is for real, Tanya."

I waked up to him and kissed him again. We blew out the candle he was using for illumination. Our clothes were coming off. We laid in his cot together and locked lips some more. His hand slowly caressed my thigh.

"I'm so glad we're here again tonight," I told him.

"I know."

I climbed on top of him. I knew this was the night where Chris and I can once again make passionate love, so I took his hard member and placed it toward the entrance of my vagina. I lowered down slowly to take him in. His hands were on my hips. He knew I wanted this. I moved my hips slowly, leaning forward so he can caress my back. As we kissed deep, I moved my hips back and forth, taking him deep inside me. He massaged my breasts as I bounced slowly. He was a expert of pleasuring a woman. When I heard of his sexual encounters with Kitana and Jade, I knew right then, eventually, I would have my turn. Now I have him inside me, quite possibly the best feeling ever. I know the Dragon King will in fact return, and I know my doppleganger will join him in conquering the realms. But tonight, my main focus is on this man. He rose up to kiss my neck. I moved my hips a little faster now. His lips and tongue were all over my breasts. I could feel his penis pulsating inside me, telling me he's about to come. Right then, I felt his warm seed inside me. It felt so good.

We locked lips and cuddled for the rest of the night, while he's still inside me.

I woke up in the morning, completely in a great mood, since I earned Chris' heart again. He was still sleeping and I'd rather not disturb him. I got out of his tent and just when I thought my day was getting good, Jade shows up.

"Well, well, well, Tanya. You didn't think I was gonna find you, right? Why are you smiling?"

"Because I was cleansed the other night."

"I don't understand."

"Jade, I have a evil twin."

"Is this a trick?"

"No, Jade. She looks just like me. The only difference is my eyes.

"Wait a minute. Oh, my god. You're back to normal. You are yourself again."

"Yes. Jade, I know you'll never forgive for what I've done. I understand."

"Tanya, what I really don't understand is how you became corrupted. You and I were best friends even before I met Kitana. What made you that way?"

"I want to know that myself. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I hope this isn't a trick, Tanya. I want to trust you, but you make it difficult for me to do so. But since you're back to normal again, we could use another ally in our fight to stop Onaga once he resurrects."

"I'd be honored, Jade."

We shook hands. Once bitter enemies, now allies. I still need to prove to everyone of this change, and to do that, I need to deal with my doppleganger.


	6. Chapter 5: Acceptance

Finally Free

Chapter 5: Acceptance

By the evening, I made plans to return in Edenia, now knowing the reactions of my people upon my arrival. I wanted to take Chris with me, but he was needed in Earthrealm by Raiden and his allies. He explained to me that they may have possible strategies of defeating Onaga once he makes his appearance. My obligation is to eliminate my so-called evil twin.

Once I got there, it was dark and stormy. I visited Queen Sindel's palace, nervous. I'm not sure how she will react. My heart was racing. My body was feeling numb. I walked past the hallway, extremely nervous. I visited her chambers...

"Tanya..."

I turned around and there she was, the Queen herself.

"You have some nerve to return here, traitor!"

"Your Highness, I am not the same Tanya you once knew."

"Is that so? Care to show proof? Wait... your hair is different and so is your eyes. What changed?

"There is a problem I must solve, Your Highness. The other night, I discovered... the more evil version of me, one that is most hated by you and others. I've seen it myself. She plans to side with Onaga in an attempt to conquer the realms. I must stop her.

The Queen could see what was happening. She knows of Onaga's eventual return.

"I cannot ask of Raiden's aid, Tanya. I fear he has gone off the deep end since he sacrificed himself. However, if what you say is true, then we need to prepare. Mileena has control of the Edenian and Outworld armies. How do you plan on confronting this evil twin?"

"I do not know, Your Highness. I will confront her, but when I changed into this, I quickly accepted it. I know my path to redemption is long, but..."

"Tanya, my dear. If you wish to redeem yourself, turn yourself in and face judgment for your actions. I will explain to the judge of your recent metamorphosis. They may give you leniency."

I realized that she is right, but not before my twin faces judgment, by my hand!

"Be careful, my dear. Do not despair. It is so good that you have returned to the light. You cannot allow your twin to linger any longer. Defeat her if you must, but do not kill her. She may serve as proof that you have been cleansed of this evil corruption that took you away from us years ago."

Tears were falling my eyes at Sindel's kind words. It actually served to motivate me to face my imperfection. I took her hand and told her, "I will not fall to this corruption ever again. All I ever wanted... was to be accepted."

The queen was taken aback. Somehow she tapped into my younger years, children bullying me, always calling me dirty names... I can see now how the people of Earthrealm feel when they go through this, which makes me wonder if Chris went through the same thing.

"You are grown now, Tanya. I always see you as a second daughter next to Kitana..."

"She always hated me... always thinking little of me..."

"I know Kitana can be spoiled, but much has changed since she turned on Shao Kahn and joined Earthrealm's cause in defeating him. Her and Jade had vowed to protect this realm, but can be called upon when needed. You could do the same thing, and to do so, you must eliminate your twin in order to restore your good name. I have faith in you, Tanya."

The queen held me close. I accepted her embrace. It actually felt nice to be accepted for once. I was extremely nervous being this close to the queen. I had no idea how to react. My hands slowly move toward her hips. When they got there, I could feel her skin. I closed my eyes as I can feel a strange sensation between my thighs.

"Your Highness..."

Suddenly, before I could say anything else, the queen planted her lips on mine. My vagina is starting to become moist as she touched my breasts. I couldn't help but place my left hand between her thighs. My finger found its way into her vagina. I can't believe what I was doing! This is Queen Sindel we're talking about, the lifeblood of Edenia, and I'm fingering her!

"Tanya..."

"Your Highness..."

She looked at me like I was paranoid. Instead of throwing me out of her chambers, she started... stripping naked...

My jaw dropped upon seeing the queen naked for the first time. She is beautiful. Her busts... my body felt stiff, unable to comprehend. She stepped closer to me. My heart was racing fast.

"Your Highness..."

She looked down, placed her hands on my hips, and took my pants off.

Sindel was intrigued. She noticed my wet vagina, and slid her tongue in it.

Immediately, she hit my spot. Her lips were locked on my clitoris. I cannot believe it. She hit my spot so good. The queen stopped and laid me down on her bed, then my spot again. This time, she did not stop. I gripped the bed blankets as the queen assaulted my vagina with her lips and tongue. I could feel an orgasm rapidly approaching. I tried not to scream, but the queen just wouldn't stop! This woman is forcing me to explode! I tried to hold on, but the queen had other plans. I gave up as I exploded. She got up as my load was spilled. I was breathing real hard.

"Now Tanya, how does it feel? The way I see it..."

She kisses me.

"...complete your task, and all will be forgiven."


	7. Chapter 6: Confrontation

Finally Free

Chapter 6: Confrontation

I must confess, I never expected Queen Sindel to accept, sexually... which is unusual, but I'll take it. I returned to Outworld, ready to face my doppleganger. As soon as I arrived, Chris and Jade were sparring. Apparently, they are getting ready for Onaga's return, so I decided to leave them be for now.

As I search for my evil twin, Li Mei encountered me.

"Tanya!"

"You startled me."

"Sorry. Are you looking for your evil twin?"

"I figured it is time. But I must do this alone."

"I understand."

"How will you deal with Onaga?"

"Chris, Jade, Bo' Rai Cho and I will find some allies to help us."

"If I get rid of my twin, I will join you."

"We could really use your help, Tanya."

I gave Li Mei a smile and continued walking.

I contemplated on how I was going to stop my evil twin. I'm also still trying to make sense on how she came to be.

"Hello, Tanya!"

I turned around and there she was, my so-called imperfection!

"I knew I would find you, Tanya. You attempt to cleanse and live your peaceful life?

"The life you stole from me! I cannot allow you live, knowing that as long as you live, you will always haunt for the rest of my life."

"How do you intend to end your suffering?"

"In Mortal Kombat!"

"I will enjoy taking my body back when you lose."

The fight begins. it was like fighting myself, but it was the fight I was looking if I am to free myself completely from this atrocity that is this woman. We are both equal in many respects, but unlike her, I became more flexible. You probably think I did Yoga or something as you Earthrealmers call it, and you may be right. My pyromancy seemed more integrated as well. Perhaps this new metamorphosis from a few days ago must have enhanced my abilities.

After what seemed like hours, I finally defeated my twin.

"No! Impossible!"

I looked at my twin.

"Even you have to realize that your abilities pale before mine."

"Just make it quick."

"Not so fast. There's one thing I need to know: Who created you?"

"Shinnok... he knew you would never fall to the forces of darkness. He corrupted you with his necromancy. And Chris? The love he gave you that night, it was so strong... he... released his essence inside you. I do not know how long it took, but the night you were sleeping, that's when his strong, loving essence took over. The truth is, Tanya, Chris was the one that freed you from this corruption you see before you. You are yourself again. Please... kill me."

I couldn't believe it. Shinnok! That bastard Elder God! When Edenia was merged with Outworld, I knew my peaceful life would be over. Queen Sindel asked me to bring in refugees fleeing from their realm into ours. One of them was Shinnok! He used his magic to force me to worship him. Now, after all this time, I've had a opportunity to free myself from this corruption but failed time and again. Until Chris came around. He was the only one who not only loved me but rejuvenated me as well. And now my twin wants me to kill her?

"I will not. Thanks to you, I've taken too many lives. I will not do it again. You, however, will face judgment by Queen Sindel herself."

I picked her up and made a portal to Edenia. I allowed my twin to live so I can show the queen proof of her existence. What judgment she will deliver, I cannot say.


	8. Chapter 7: Judgment Day

Finally Free

Chapter 7: Judgment Day

I brought my twin to Edenia and took her Queen Sindel's palace. The queen sees me carrying her, and was shocked.

"Tanya, this is your clone? Your corrupted version?"

"Yes, your highness."

"I am shocked of this one's presence!"

My twin wakes up.

"Your highness..."

"Silence! This woman next to you has brought you here for judgment, the true Tanya. My dear, today is the day. Meet us in court."

"Yes, your highness."

I took my twin to court. Everyone was shocked to see her, which was me before I was cleansed.

Sindel played the role of District Attorney for the judge.

"Your honor, I call upon Tanya to the stand."

I walked to the stand as the queen begins her questioning.

"Miss Tanya, before today, you were deemed traitor, correct?"

"Yes."

"Why did you betray us?"

"I was corrupted by Shinnok. You assigned me to send in refugees here from their world. One of them was Shinnok."

"He influenced you to serve him."

"Yes."

"Now recently, you discovered your twin. How did it transpire?"

"I was sleeping a few nights ago, and I felt this ungodly pain throughout my body. I woke up, screaming. I fell on the floor. When I came to, some blue aura left my body. It took form of a human, a former version of me, who is in this courtroom right now!"

"This woman, the corrupted version of you... I have one more question, Miss Tanya. This aura, how did you possess it?"

"There was a Earthrealmer named Chris. I found him in the Living Forest. I brought him to my campsite to treat his injuries."

"Was he attacked?"

"Yes. By Kano and his Black Dragon thugs. A few days later, Chris and I fell in love. I felt something from him inside me. His love, his essence. When he released it inside me, it was for the first time the greatest feeling I've ever had. Five years later, I told him that I joined the Black Dragon in order to lure him, just to see him. I realized what a fool I was."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes. Not too long afterward, I found him the Living Forest again, only he was crying, because I broke his heart, but thanks to Master Bo' Rai Cho and Li Mei, he was convinced that I have changed. We then fell in love again."

"It's true..."

Everyone saw... Chris! What is he doing here?

"Young man, do you have something to say?" the judge said.

"Your highness, this is Chris. He saved Earthrealm, Outworld and Edenia." the queen explained.

"Step forward, young one."

Chris stepped to the stand as I got off.

"Are you sure about this? What about Onaga?"

"It was not easy, but we did it."

I couldn't believe it. Chris and the gang had defeated the Dragon King. But, how? Doesn't matter. Sindel begins her questioning.

"Chris, my dear, Tanya explained to me of your love with her. Did she explain about her new change in her personality?"

"Yes. I did not realize she had a twin, who I see right now. I now understand how Tanya came to be when Shinnok corrupted her. And the way she became a new person, someone that was taken away from the good people of Edenia."

"Nothing further, your honor."

An short time later, the verdict is in.

"Tanya, you were created through Shinnok's necromancy, corrupting this young woman with the same name. You are charged with crimes against this realm. You sided with vile evil, and you became that vile evil. For this, I sentence you to death immediately!"

Swift judgment, right?

"And you, Tanya, the true one, you brought us proof that you have a twin, an evil one at that. Had we known about this long ago, you would be facing execution yourself. However, like the queen, mentioned, you were taken away from us. And now you have returned. Your father would be alive right now, he would be happy his daughter has been cleansed of this evil. And with that, you are free to go. Welcome back! We are adjourned."

I was so happy! And I have Chris to thank!


	9. Chapter 8: Happiness

Finally Free

Chapter 8: Happiness

I finally earned my day in court. Justice was served. Even better, Chris was here to witness everything. My twin is now serving her execution, like I'm gonna miss her.

"How are you feeling, Tanya?" asked Chris.

"So happy. I'm finally free."I told him.

He held me close and kissed me.

'Chris, I want to thank you."

"Why?"

"You're the one who freed me of the evil that plagued me for so long. That was a nice thank you. Now let me show (seductively) my way of thanking you."

We went to my chambers and locked lips again. His hands roamed my body. He gently placed me on the wall. I took my pants off as he kept kissing my neck. I was so happy that I was going to let this man inside me again. I wrapped my thighs around him without my lips leaving his. I could feel his manhood entering me slowly. He moved slowly inside me. He massaged my breasts. His lips and tongue were all over my breasts as he went deep inside me. I felt his hands caressing my thighs. He picked up the pace but without hurting me. I moaned as his manhood shot his load inside me, but I wasn't done yet. I laid him down, and took his still-hard penis into my mouth. Since he was the one that saved me from my years of corruption, I at least owe him this. I picked up the pace. I didn't think I could do this to a man, but he was enjoying it. I climbed on top and took him in my vagina. I moved my hips slowly, taking him deep. I kept going back and forth. I started bouncing on him and moaned. He feels so good inside me. His hands on my hips as I bounced. He rose up to kiss me, massaged my butt, and said,"

"I love you, Tanya."

I was shocked when he said those words. This is then man I never want to stop having sex with. He became my love, my hero, my everything.

"Chris,... I love you, too. I wish you could stay with me forever. Please, Chris, I'm yours. Will you be mine?"

"Absolutely."

He got on top of me and thrusted his penis deep into my vagina. I wrapped my thighs around him.

"You have amazing thighs, Tanya."

"You like them, don't you, baby?"

"Yes, I do. In Earthrealm, you could make a sexy swimsuit model."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're sweet, beautiful, sexy... need I say more?"

I giggled as we locked lips some more. He fucked me hard. He kept caressing my thighs, licking around my breast. I moaned loud by the power of his thrusts. I never wanted to leave my body unloved. He knew exactly what to do.

I moaned loud as he pumped faster. I'm on a verge of having a orgasm and I can tell he is too.

"I'm coming, Tanya."

"Come inside me. Please, baby. Oh, god! Yes. YES!"

He shot his warm seed inside me. He kisses deep.

We cuddled , kissed and touched the rest of the night. I finally knew what real love is really. Just two people loving each other. It was a wonderful feeling, and indeed with Chris back in my life, I couldn't be happier. :)

THE END


End file.
